


Birthday Suits & Dinosaurs

by ourcrashdownblue



Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Schmoop, Subdrop, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Touching, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Male Character, Trust Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcrashdownblue/pseuds/ourcrashdownblue
Summary: “Hi, Daddy.”Dean’s grin itself was enough to light up the room.  Miles of bare, freckled skin stretched across their comforter.  Dean lay on his stomach in the center of their bed, facing the doorway with his chin resting on crossed forearms.  The most adoring smile had already made a home for itself on his smooth features.  The stack of thick (super absorbent) towels beside him as eye-catching and full of promise as a neon sign.There wasn’t one thread of clothing between Castiel’s wandering eyes and Dean.Or,Dean surprises Castiel on his birthday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Birthday Suits & Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is so weird, but I just found this finished fic in my docs. Apparently I had forgotten about it before I edited it so here you go! Hope you enjoy this unexpected (and now edited) fic!
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as "Crop Tops & Applesauce."
> 
> I do not own any rights to the characters or show--obviously.

It was nearly seven o’clock when Castiel finally closed his email tab and shut down his laptop for the night. He’d opted to work from home for the day so he and Dean could pack a meal and go to the beach to celebrate. And—while it had been _more_ than worth it—their birthday lunch still set his work back a few hours. 

Something warm and sappy squirmed in his chest for the umpteenth time that day at the image of Dean, with his rolled-up jeans, walking in the glittering sand. Square sunglasses perched on his barely crooked nose, hunched dramatically as he tried to protect his slice of cake from the seagulls overhead…

_More than worth it._

Castiel rose from his desk, stretching up tall onto the toes of his socked feet, feeling every joint simultaneously crackle. 

_God, I really_ must _be getting old._

Once he’d shuffled out of the guest bedroom that doubled as an office and into the hallway, Castiel listened for the familiar hum and rustle of Dean going about his evening. 

But the house is silent. No plates clanking in the sink, no classic rock—or Dean singing to classic rock—blaring from any direction. Only the white noise of the ice machine in their freezer makes itself known.

Dean had popped his sunny face in an hour or so before, sliding a heaping bowl of chicken salad next to Castiel on his desk. Castiel had made a move to pause his paper grading but his husband had only winked and told him ‘ _Keep on keeping on, Professor_ ’ before kissing the crown of Castiel’s head and popping right back out the door. However, that had hardly stopped Castiel from taking a second to admire the glorious curve of Dean’s ass in worn-soft jeans as he left. Not even the Second Coming of Christ could stop Castiel from watching that man exit a room.

At the top of the stairs, he turned for their room, the only other place he assumed Dean would be.

“Dean?”

The door had barely creaked open and Castiel could already feel his cheeks flushing. The warm glow of the lamp on his husband’s nightstand set the picture before him in soft, buttery detail.

“Hi, Daddy.”

Dean’s grin itself was enough to light up the room. Miles of bare, freckled skin stretched across their comforter. Dean lay on his stomach in the center of their bed, facing the doorway with his chin resting on crossed forearms. The most adoring smile had already made a home for itself on his smooth features. The stack of thick (super absorbent) towels beside him as eye-catching and full of promise as a neon sign. 

There wasn’t one thread of clothing between Castiel’s wandering eyes and Dean.

Taking another step into the room, Castiel tossed his suit jacket over the reading chair in the corner, giving exactly none of his attention to it when it missed and wadded up om the floor instead.

“What’s this, sweetheart?” Castiel’s feet carried him closer and closer of their own volition, like a cartoon rascal floating toward the scent of a pie cooling on the windowsill. Both a sticky sweet treat waiting to be devoured.

Dean perked up like a puppy, his calves swishing in the air behind him, eager toes pointed toward the sky. Somehow managing to look adorably shy, he smiled up at Castiel, “It’s Daddy’s birthday. S-So I wanted to give you a big surprise…I know how much you love it when I’m a good boy for you,” Dean popped up to a kneel as soon as Castiel’s knees hit the edge of the mattress in front of him. The bed squeaked beneath Dean as he sat back on his heels, hands resting obediently on his thighs, green gaze electric and equally as promising as the towels, “Did I do good, Daddy?”

Castiel felt his entire face break into a grin that Dean would usually call ‘gummy.’ He reached out with both hands to card through his baby’s dark blond strands. Dean’s eyes slipped peacefully closed, his whole body going loose enough to let Castiel cradle the weight of his head.

“You did wonderful, baby boy,” he replied, and Dean’s shy smile slid into a beaming one, “This is such a special gift for me, and I appreciate how thoughtful you are,” he kissed Dean’s forehead and saw Dean’s hands twitch on his hairy legs, “You’re so good for me, sweetheart, and I can’t wait to spend the evening with you. Can you tell me your color?”

“Green,” Dean smirked, then tapped his hands on his knees and looked back up at Castiel, “See, Daddy? I-I’m being a good boy and keeping my hands to myself until you tell me I can touch you—just like you said.”

Castiel chuckled, letting his eyes linger on the dark flush of the hard cock lolling in the crook of his husband’s hip.

“Such a good boy for me,” Castiel said, “And good boys get plenty of kisses!”

He unleashed an avalanche of butterfly smooches all over Dean’s giggling face until his baby boy was squirming so much he fell onto his back, his head only a foot or so below their pillows. His baby was so beautiful like this, sprawled out and panting, a light sheen of sweat glimmering at his temples.

Castiel rounded the corner of the bed and ran his hands smoothly over Dean’s soft feet, skimming up to his ankles where a little tattooed piece of pie resided. When he looked back up, his baby boy’s playfully easy smile had been replaced with something much hungrier. His eyes darkened by leaps and bounds as he watched every second of Castiel’s hands making their journey. From his ankles up the sharp edges and soft curves of hairy legs. A rosy blush creeped up Dean’s lightly tanned neck, blooming beautifully as Castiel dropped kisses to warm, bare skin. One at the jut of his knee. One on the freckle parallel to the base of his flushed-red cock. A repeat kiss on the other knee. Another just on the inside of his quivering thigh.

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed, nuzzling into the softness there, “I love you, baby boy.”

“Heh,” Dean’s huff of laughter held a gaspy edge to it, his hands twisting slightly into the blanket at his sides, “L-Love you too, Daddy.”

Castiel could see the blankets scrunch further in his periphery as he slowly kissed his way up his baby boy’s torso. Dean whimpered when Castiel nipped at the little pudge he always had—the occupational hazard of working with pastries—and moaned when Castiel dotted each dusky nipple with a smooch, swirling his tongue each time he pulled away. 

“Please, Daddy…” Castiel lapped at the tiny purple mark he’d sucked onto Dean’s collarbone (still low enough to be covered for the shop), humming at the vibrations from his baby’s whines.

Castiel kissed the line of Dean’s jaw before showing him mercy and allowing their lips to finally connect. Dean surged up to meet the kiss but, like the wonderful boy he was, kept his hands clutched in the blankets like he was told. Dean’s restraint had bright and brilliant embers in Castiel’s belly sizzling and popping.

He sighed between brushes of lip and tongue, “So good at following Daddy’s directions, aren’t you? Such a good boy for me, sweetheart.”

When he pulled back to get a long look at Dean, any traces of coyness had all but disappeared. Instead, flushed cheeks and bitten-pink, parted lips met his gaze and Castiel drank in the beautiful picture Dean made before him. Dark green blinked up at him lazily as those parted lips twitched up into a grin, “Feel all squirmy, Daddy. Love your kisses.”

A glint from an object slightly tucked under the pillow caught Castiel’s eye and he didn’t have to look to know what it was. Warmth bubbled in Castiel’s chest—he loved that his baby boy wanted to be his and only his. And even as he reached for the collar, he didn’t let his eyes tear away from Dean’s.

“Would you like me to put your collar on for you yet?” He lowered down to sit at Dean’s waist, his baby boy’s hands scrambling up to grasp under the pillow.

“Yes, please,” Dean said, eyelashes fluttering closed and chin tilting back to perfectly display the flawless column of his throat to Castiel.

“Such a polite boy,” Castiel undid the gunmetal buckle of the soft, leather collar and delicately slipped it around Dean’s neck. His baby boy’s face split into a wide grin when, as soon as it he’d secured the buckle, Castiel gave a little tug. He shifted the collar to hug Dean’s Adam’s apple, creating the slightest amount of pressure whenever Dean swallowed, “So beautiful.”

“Am I yours now, Daddy?” Dean asked on the tail of a breathy exhale.

Castiel laughed and combed a hand through the soft spikes of hair, breaking up the leftover bit of gel that Dean used daily, “You’re always mine, sweetheart. Always my good boy with or without the collar,” He kissed Dean’s forehead, then his cheek, “The collar’s just a fun reminder.”

When he drew back again, Castiel soothed a hand over his cheek. Dean nuzzled into the touch, biceps twitching like he was trying his hardest to stop himself from reaching out.

“Hmmm,” Dean murmured.

“What’s your color, baby?”

“Green, Daddy...can I have more kisses now, please?”

Castiel didn’t even try to contain his grin as he leaned back down to fulfill his boy’s request. He cupped Dean’s face in his hands, steering their movements, rocking their mouths together. The mattress shifted and creaked beneath them as Dean wiggled and tried to contain himself. When Castiel finally let them up for air, his baby boy was a pink, breathless, gorgeous mess.

“Is that what you wanted, sweetheart?” Castiel whispered, peppering in a few more kisses to Dean’s tantalizing cheekbones, continuing to card through his hair.

“ _God_ , yes, Daddy,” Dean whined, loosely closed eyes fluttering open. A coy grin spread like honey butter over his baby boy’s features. Castiel arched a brow in the way that Dean had admitted made his knees weak and was rewarded with a fine shiver under his hands, “I have another surprise for you…”

“Oh?”

Dean nodded, and Castiel brushed away a bead of sweat that rolled down his temple. He bit his lip, moving under Castiel and onto his side, keeping Castiel’s gaze as he looked slightly over his shoulder. There was nothing noticeably different about Dean’s back and supple ass from this angle—

A new wave of tingles wiggled their way across Castiel’s nerves when he realized what his baby boy was trying to direct him toward.

Dean’s arms fidgeted at his sides and Castiel kissed his good boy’s shoulder in silent acknowledgement of his patience. One hand keeping balance above Dean, Castiel brushed teasing fingers across freckled shoulder blades below. Muscles rippled under golden skin, keening into the light touch. Sliding his fingers over the pearly bumps of Dean’s spine, Castiel halted his movements in between the shadow of back dimples—not an inch above the split of his baby boy’s ass. Dean whined, twitching and so obviously trying not to wiggle his hips backward.

“Please, Daddy,” Dean whispered.

Castiel kissed each shoulder again, letting his fingers glide along the sensitive split without ever going deeper. Dean was clenched tight, “Mmmm, you’re breathtaking, sweetheart.”

Dean squeaked when Castiel finally dipped two fingers into the warm crease, tracing down the sensitive skin until his fingers caught on Dean’s fluttering hole—well, actually the base of the plug burrowed in his hole.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Dean mumbled, turning his head to bury it in the pillow. Castiel parted his cheeks just slightly and glanced down to see which one Dean had picked out. A searing flush swept through him at the pink and white lightning bolt pictured on the base. 

Dean had picked the vibrating plug.

His finger brushed over it, eyes darting up to the matching remote on the nightstand. How had he failed to notice when he’d walked in? Was he going senile already? The thought flitted to nothing because there were _far_ more important matters to occupy his attention.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moaned, kissing—albeit sloppily—at the shell of Dean’s ear and over the pulse point in the crook of his neck, “This is a wonderful surprise. You’re such a good boy for me, and I’m gonna make sure you know how much I appreciate you.”

Dean squirmed and made a noise that Castiel knew Big Dean would deny to his dying day. It only made Castiel chuckle as he continued kissing the gorgeous slope of his boy’s shoulders and rubbed over the plug to give Dean a tease of movement.

“ _Auhh_ ,” Dean murmured, turning pleading, fiery greens upward and Castiel couldn’t help but plant a chaste kiss on slightly parted lips, smiling.

“Can you lie on your back for me, sweet boy?” He drew away, Dean whimpering at the loss as he Castiel sat back on his heels. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel traced a soothing hand over Dean’s thigh as the he readjusted. Dean finally settled his head back into the pillow when his bare body was sprawled in front of Castiel like a buffet, a tan leg dusted with blond hair bracketing him in on either side, “Such a good job for me. My baby’s such a good listener.”

Dean smiled and preened a little at the praise, “Love you, Daddy.”

Castiel grinned up at his baby boy and kissed the dip of his hip bone, feeling the warmth of Dean’s throbbing cock radiating against his cheek, “I love you too, sweet boy.”

He kissed an attentive line up the middle of Dean’s squirming body, distracting the boy as he reached blindly for the remote off to the side of Dean’s head. Positioned on all fours above his baby, still clothed in his button-down and dress pants, Castiel brushed his lips over Dean’s stubbly cheek before pulling back enough to see his baby boy’s slack, blissed-out features.

He turned the vibrating plug up to the first notch.

Dean’s whole body tightened up like a violin string before seeming to melt into the sheets. His yelp was quickly followed by a deep groan that made Castiel’s chest thrum with pride. A new haziness slowly took over Dean’s eyes and Castiel ducked his head to dot kisses across his baby’s _heavenly_ face. He could practically see Dean falling deeper into his space.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Dean breathed. Hips twitching slightly, hands white-knuckled in the sheets.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Castiel hummed, nosing at Dean’s jaw. He snaked a hand between them, making slow figure-eights with the base of the plug, pulling another wet gasp from the plush lips by his ear, “Do you feel all the tingles inside of you, buzzing around and making my baby’s cock nice and hard for me?”

Castiel punched up to the next highest setting and watched in awe as Dean’s whole frame twitched and stuttered at the new influx of sensation. His eyes rolled back into his head just as his eyelids squeezed shut.

“Da-Daddy...can I—wanna touch you, Daddy, please…” Dean whimpered, “S-So tingly...wanna hold onto you…”

A low throb rocked Castiel’s body at the words. God, it was such a delicious frustration to deny them something they both wanted, but he knew Dean. Dean would dissolve like sugar in boiling water when he came the longer they held off and let the tension ratchet itself up. 

Castiel ran the back of his hand along his baby’s cheek, a sparkly feeling bursting in his stomach when Dean immediately nuzzles into it.

“Not yet, sweet boy,” he whispered between them, dropping a kiss to Dean’s forehead. His baby’s lip quivered but he bit it back, gaze wide and pleading, “But you’ve been so good for Daddy, how about a treat?”

Dean gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing under the collar. Castiel’s finger slid over the soft dip at the base of Dean’s throat as his boy nodded dazedly.

“Wha—” Dean gulped again, taking a deep breath before continuing, “What kinda treat, Daddy?”

Elusiveness would only serve to rile Dean up more, so, with a smirk playing at his lips, Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and remained silent.

He shuffled backwards, rubbing a soothing hand over Dean’s chest to assure his good baby that Daddy was right there and not leaving. Once his hand could only reach the tiny pudge of Dean’s belly, Castiel lowered himself down onto his belly in the ‘V’ of Dean’s legs. Dean whimpered above him, propping up onto his elbows to follow his Daddy’s movements. Dark, dilated eyes watched Castiel in the same way he’d seen Dean eye a piece of rich chocolate cake slathered in hot fudge—but instead of eating the cake he just looked like he wanted to fuck it.

This close up, Castiel could hear the constant whirring of the pink and white plug and feel waves of heat radiating off of Dean’s angry-red cock that lay inches from his cheek. He hiked up one of Dean’s thighs even higher, more for the feeling of being manhandled he knew Dean craved than to actually pull him much closer. He bowed his head at the altar of his baby’s open body, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin across the valley Dean’s hips, humming at each moan and little cry Dean let out at the careful attention. When his eyes found their way back up to his boy’s, Dean had one hand tugging at his own hair and the other dug into the skin of his chest. He was nearly a ball of vibrations, the skin of his hand white from clutching so hard. Castiel was usually all for Dean’s enthusiasm but his boy’s breathing was starting to bleed into the wrong side of thready.

Castiel made a low hushing sound, and rubbed over his baby’s trembling thighs, “You’re going to get your treat very soon, sweet boy, but I need you to take a few deep breaths first, okay? Daddy’s not going anywhere, I promise. Now, I want you to take a deep breath in...” Castiel imitated with an exaggerated inhale of his own, “...and out. Good boy. In...and out…”

After three more guided breaths, the tightly-wound bow of Dean’s body seemed to snap, and he slumped back into the bed like a puddle of warm ice cream.

“Daddy,” Dean sighed, head lolling slightly to the side, trying to get a glance of Castiel’s face at the awkward angle.

Castiel kissed his thigh again, “You’re doing so good, love. What’s your color?”

The sound of Dean swallowing clicked in the air, “G-Green, Daddy.”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Castiel nodded, grabbing the dark purple towel from the top of the stack, shimmying it under his baby’s hip. Once he’d gotten Dean settled back in place, Castiel shifted the hand not snaked around Dean’s leg in between supple cheeks. 

His fingers toyed at the boy’s rim, marveling at the way it fluttered and pulsed in response to the lightest touch. He drew the little device out and slowly pushed it back in; Dean groaned overhead. He repeated to steady drag before following it with an equally steady push back in. 

Castiel furrowed his brow. There’d been a little too much resistance with that last movement for his comfort. Dean had probably put the plug in long enough ago to warrant some slicking up. Taking a moment, he fished the lube out of its permanent home in his bedside drawer, unscrewing the tube’s cap and squirting a generous amount on his fingertips. He warmed it up between his fingertips before gently swirling it around Dean’s rim. Slowly he pulled the—still vibrating—plug back out and spread another layer of lube over its length. Dean whimpered with each inch that left his body and tried to wriggle back onto it. 

Castiel chuckled, “Don’t worry, baby boy. I’m still going to fuck you with the plug, Daddy’s just make sure it slides into your tight, little hole more smoothly.”

“Please, more, Daddy...want more…” Dean’s hips continued to wriggle back and when the entirety of the toy slipped back into his baby as easily as sliding a sudsy bar of soap through one’s fist, Castiel took pity on him.

“How about you have your treat now, hmm?” Castiel slid the plug back in and out with more force, starting to fuck into his baby with greater purpose. He turned the toy up another notch before abandoning the remote next to the lube.

“ _Unnhhh…_ ” Dean groaned, head flopping back with a cottony rustle against the pillow. Castiel dipped his head down again, but with far more intention this time. He began mouthing at the tightly drawn skin over Dean’s balls, his baby jerking and shuddering underneath him, “Daddy! Ti-Tickles, Daddy…” Dean gasped.

Castiel grinned, sucking each little orb into his mouth, tongue swirling and massaging with vigor. Dean’s choked noises and breathy sighs echoed like music in his ears.

“The sounds you make, baby boy…” Castiel groaned before nosing closer for real reward.

To start out, the tip of his tongue traced up the pulsing vein along the underside of Dean’s cock; the flesh was warm and salty, giving a violent twitch at the contact. Dean yelped, arms flailing in the air before clamping down in a ‘X’ across his chest. Castiel hummed in wordless acknowledgment of his boy’s restraint, beginning a line of sloppy, sucking kisses along the trail his tongue had made. Dean’s hips bucked up and he cried out, whole body squirming aimlessly.

When Castiel’s gaze darted back up, he found Dean’s hand cupped tightly over his mouth once again. He may have let it go before, but there was no way he’d miss out on the obscene noises he knew his perfect boy was capable of, “Nuh-uh, I want to hear every beautiful sound you make, sweetheart. Wanna hear how much you like Daddy’s mouth on you.”

“ _DaddyDaddyDaddy…_ ” Dean hiccupped, a few unconscious tears sliding from the corners of his baby boy’s eyes. Divine.

Castiel increased the toy’s pounding pace, angling it slightly up and to the side until—Dean screamed and shuddered, hands twisting and crumpling the pillow under his head.

_Found it._

Castiel dotted a few chaste kisses over the scarlet flesh pulsing dribbles of pre-come and practically crying out for more. Finally, Castiel took the sensitive tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth and sucked— _hard_.

Dean’s hips reared up once more, but the solid weight of Castiel’s arms and shoulders pressing down kept him from choking. Heart glowing at Dean’s enthusiasm, he couldn’t find it in him to admonish Dean from wanting more of something he liked. His good boy’s eyes were screwed up tight and his mouth formed a perfect zero-shape around a silent scream.

“Daddy, please…p-please? I… _please_ —” Dean whined when he finally gasped in a shaky breath.

Castiel hollowed his cheeks once more and effectively cut Dean’s sentence to ribbons before pulling off with a wet pop.

“Yes, sweet boy?” He purred—there was no better description of the rumbly quality his voice always seemed to take on when he pleasured Dean with his mouth. He held his baby’s eye and licked the bead of pre-come from the corner of his mouth, “Mmmm, you taste so good on my lips.”

“C-Can I touch you now?” Dean asked.

Castiel kissed directly over Dean’s dribbling slit...but shook his head, “Not yet, sweetheart.”

“ _Daddy!_ ” Dean sobbed, fists coming down to clutch at the sheets at his hips. His teeth were gritted as frustrated tears spilled down his cheeks.

“I just need you to be patient a little longer,” Castiel kept his voice soft but firm, though he wanted nothing more than for Dean to wind his grabby hands in Castiel’s hair or wrap his arms possessively around his neck—

But he’d already decided how he wanted this to go, and he was nothing if not a plan-follower.

“Please…?” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper, hips jerking up into the French kisses Castiel planted across his erection between words. Castiel powered down the vibrating plug to the first notch so he was sure Dean was listening but wouldn’t drift too far out of his headspace.

“You’re doing so good for me, Dean,” Castiel said, “You’re being such a good boy, Daddy’s so proud of you for how patient you’ve already been. Don’t you remember how good it feels, after Daddy’s gotten you so close to coming but makes you stop—how good it feels when I finally give you permission and your little cock just explodes with all that pressure building up inside you? Don’t you want to feel that good again?”

“But—” Dean whined, “‘m already so close, Daddy. Wanna touch you…’m so tingly...”

Castiel gave Dean’s leaking cock another few suckles that he hoped soothed his baby’s nerves at least a little.

“We’re just going to do it two times, baby,” Castiel said. He rubbed little circles into the tense flesh of Dean’s thighs with his thumbs, “We’re gonna count them together, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Dean rubbed the back of his fist over dewy eyelashes, “Then…you’ll hold me, and I get to feel all good inside?” Castiel chuckled at the pouty face Dean wore, nuzzling his stubbly cheek into the sensitive skin on Dean’s thigh until his baby boy’s face broke into a grin, “Tickles,” he mumbled.

“Yes, I promise you’ll get an unlimited number of hugs and kisses and cuddles and you’ll feel _so_ good, my love.”

Dean’s eyes twinkled and a blush accompanied his bashful grin, “Promise?”

All Castiel had to do to have Dean reaching the first precipice is to turn the plug back up to the undulating rhythm he’d had it up to before and start suckling half of his baby’s cock again. In only a matter of seconds of consistent stimulation, Dean was shaking and clawing at the sheets. Whiny gasps are getting higher and higher pitched until—

“D-Daddy!”

Castiel popped off immediately, pulling the plug ever so slightly away from Dean’s prostate, careful that it wasn’t not enough of a glide to give the sensation of being fucked. Dean groaned in frustration, a sob wracking his body as he thrusted up into nothing. He hiccupped; legs squeezed around Castiel’s body. Castiel clicked the toy off completely, kissing over Dean’s shuddering abdomen and rubbing gently wherever his hands could reach.

“Good job, sweet boy,” Castiel said between smiles and kisses, “You did so well for me, such a good boy for Daddy.”

“God,” Dean murmured.

“That was one, baby,” he held up on demonstrative finger until Dean matched the movement with a shaky hand of his own, “That’s right. Perfect. Just one more stop and then you’ll get to come. Does that still sound okay?”

Dean bit at his lip and nodded—slowly.

Castiel was wary of that kind of hesitation. In his opinion, if the word ‘enthusiastic’ didn’t precede the word ‘consent’ there was something seriously amiss. Granted, sometimes part of their play was Dean asking Castiel to push his limits—but that was always discussed well in advance and not part of impromptu play.

Castiel turned vibrator off and Dean’s shoulders drew up to his ears.

“Sweetheart?” Castiel carefully held anything even remotely commanding out of his tone, “What’s your color?”

Dean bit his lip again and looked away.

Castiel kissed his baby’s warm thigh, “Baby, it’s okay if you need to stop,” Dean’s round eyes glanced back up at him as he continued, “I know this isn’t something we’ve done a lot and it can be a frustrating—maybe even scary—feeling. I’d never be upset with you for using your colors to tell me something’s wrong. Daddy will still let you come and then give you all the kisses and cuddles and hugs you want even if you want to stop right here and now, okay? I just want my baby boy to be happy. So...what’s your color, love?”

He punctuated his words with a soothing kiss to each knee.

Dean’s shoulders melted down a little and his fingers fidgeted in the sheets. Dean’s cheeks looked hot and pink as he finally said, “Yellow.”

Castiel hadn’t expected any less but a sharp twinge of guilt hit him in the ribs nonetheless.

“That’s alright, baby,” Castiel shifted back up to rest his butt on his heels, keeping Dean’s legs hugged around him and smoothing over the jut of Dean’s hip bones. He leaned in and gave a reverent kiss to Dean’s forehead and each cheek before continuing, “Thank you for telling me, baby. I’m very proud of you.”

Dean coughed and Castiel brushed away a tear that slid nearly to his boy’s ear, “‘M sorry, Daddy.”

“Nothing to be sorry about at all, sweetheart,” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, feeling lighter in his stomach when Dean’s eyelids fluttered in relief at the touch, “That’s exactly what the colors are for and I want you to use them _anytime_ you need to, okay?”

Dean nodded again, more believably this time. Castiel smiled down at his brave boy, “Is it alright if I kiss you on the lips, baby?”

A grin pulled at the corners of Dean’s mouth and he nodded emphatically. Castiel chuckled and gave his sweet boy a few delicate kisses that he prayed conveyed the truth behind his words. When he pulled away, Dean’s eyes were sparkling with open wonder.

“The next move is up to you, sweet boy,” Castiel ran his thumb along his baby’s lower lip, “Do you want Daddy to make you come now...or do you want to go straight to the cuddles?”

Dean bit his lip in a less apprehensive and more thoughtful way. He ground his ass experimentally down where it rested in the valley of Castiel’s thighs, putting pressure on his sensitive growth. Castiel bit back a groan and stilled his baby’s hips.

“Don’t worry about Daddy,” he said, “I’m just worried about what you want.”

Dean glanced away shyly before meeting Castiel’s gaze head on, “Wanna do one more time…but can I touch you, please?”

Castiel eyed him skeptically. There were no fresh tears in his boy’s eyes, and his chest rose and fell with deep, easy breaths. His eyes were bright and so trusting that it made Castiel shudder. God, his baby was _perfect_.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? You know you’re Daddy’s good boy no matter what, right?”

A new flush blossomed on Dean’s cheeks and he grinned up at Castiel.

“I know, Daddy,” he eagerly nuzzled into the hand on his chin, “Always gonna be your good boy.”

Castiel leaned in, capturing his baby’s lips. He nipped and sucked the tender flesh between his teeth before drawing back just an inch. Castiel grinned when Dean shivered beneath him, and whispered against Dean’s supple lips, “That’s right, sweet boy. Always”

Dean’s throat clicked with a gulp.

“C-Can I touch you, please, Daddy?” Dean asked, voice barely reaching Castiel’s ears even so close.

Giving Dean a chaste peck, he nodded, “Of course. Anything you need.”

In the blink of an eye Dean’s arms had snaked out to wrap around Castiel’s shoulders. His low groan vibrated against Castiel’s chest, the grip of shaking fingers tightening in his dress shirt.

“Is that better, sweetheart?” Cas kissed the tip of his baby’s ear and Dean buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. He whined, nodding vehemently as the soft point of his nose dug into Castiel’s skin, “Just needed to hold onto Daddy? Is that what my boy wanted?”

“L-Love you, Daddy,” Dean mumbled, punctuating his words with a hard grind into Castiel’s lap, a moan ripping its way from Castiel’s lungs. Dean whimpered in his hair and rocked down again, “ _Auuuhh_ , love you…”

At the pulsing of his nearly forgotten sex, Castiel’s hand fumbled to their sides before finally gripping the smooth plastic of the remote. He cranked the plug up to the third highest notch. Dean screamed, body clutching Castiel’s and head snapping back. Castiel’s hungry mouth latched onto the delicate column of his baby’s throat and nibbled wet, red marks into his boy’s skin, slowly losing himself in the cresting heat waves.

A high-pitched cry brought Castiel somewhat back to his senses and reminded him of the task at hand. Reluctantly pulling back from the goosebump-covered neck, Castiel eased Dean back down to lie completely flat on the bed again. Dean’s hips twitched and thrust into the air, sinful noises spilling from cherry-bitten lips. His green eyes were hidden under his scrunched-up eyelids—that simply wouldn’t do.

“Open your eyes, baby boy,” Castiel hovered over Dean’s quaking body, threading his fingers through the short strands at Dean’s hairline and gave a rough tug. Dean’s eyes rolled open and a more coherent squeal of ‘ _Daddy!_ ’ escaped into the air, “Much better. I want you to keep your eyes on Daddy, alright?”

Dean nodded with a choked noise, “Y-Yes, _Da-addy…_ ”

Castiel rewarded his boy’s obedience with a quick nip at his jaw.

Then...it was time for the main event. Staring his boy down, Castiel clicked the remote up to the last level. Dean’s mouth dropped wide, a gasp forcing itself out of his body. Castiel reached a hand down between his legs, groaning long and low when his fingers brushed and teased himself over his dress pants. Even the ultra-smooth fabric of the pants felt too rough and abrasive over such a sensitive area. He rocked into his hand, little jolts of sensation zipping down his legs and out to his toes. The hands clasping his neck tightened as Dean gazed up at him.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” With one hand holding him up, Castiel undid his belt buckle in a frequently practiced motion. He sighed when his pants gave way, heartbeat thundering between his legs at one less layer between his sex and Dean. Castiel’s eyes squeezed closed at the cool feeling of the air hitting him as he shoved the boxers down his waist, elastic digging in around his thighs, “Always make Daddy feel so good, fu _-uuuck..._ ”

Suddenly, his attention and eyes snapped into focus at the feel of a gentle hand sliding in to cup him. He shivered, hips twitching as Dean’s thumb started to rub teasing circles against his flesh. The sight of lust-blown pupils with only a thin ring of green and a stubbly, slackened jaw with his own bite marks had Castiel sprinting toward the finish line. He’d known the second Dean had touched him that this wasn’t going to last long. How could he possibly not go out of his fucking mind when his Dean was being so good for him and being so sweet with his touches?

“Feel so hot and sticky in my hands, Daddy,” Dean said in awe. He suddenly drew his hand away and Castiel found himself nearly whimpering at the lost contact. Dean licked the spend from his fingertips, lips glistening with it as he smiled, “Heh. You taste good too, Daddy…”

Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head as a full-body shudder wracked through him, “S-Sweetheart—Daddy’s not gonna last much longer,” he groaned.

“You feelin’ all tingly, too?” Dean grinned up at him with such glee that Castiel’s sex gave another violent twitch, “Does Daddy’s cock like when I touch it?”

Castiel chuckled despite the incredible throb the words sent straight through his cock, “Daddy's cock _loves_ it, baby.”

Dean’s returning fingers made drew circles twice as tight and three times as fast, working his Daddy’s heavy sex in record time. Four more deep rolls of his hips and Castiel’s whole body went tighter than his baby’s ass before something at the base of his cock snapped and he was catapulting over the edge, pulsing against Dean’s fingertips. He bucked wildly into the electricity radiating out from his baby’s touch until, thighs quaking, knees weak, Castiel jerked his hips once more and slowed to stuttering halt.

“So good, baby, s-such a good boy for me,” Castiel sighed.

His whole body felt loose and noodle-y. Head swimming, eyes softly closed, a heavenly cocktail of chemicals his baby had just wrung out of him danced through his veins. Castiel ducked in blindly for a sloppy kiss, tasting the faintest remnants of himself on Dean’s tongue. He kissed his way to Dean’s sweat-soaked temples, smiling at the wet panting of Dean’s breath on his shoulder.

“DaddyDaddyDaddy,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel angled a thigh between his baby’s quivering legs, and Dean hissed as he began rutting into the sleek cloth of Castiel’s dress pants. Castiel grabbed the remote back up, thumb poised over the power button.

“One last time, gorgeous,” Castiel whispered, swiping his tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear and making the man shiver, “You took such good care of Daddy—made me come so hard,” his baby boy’s thrusting became frantic and his breath thready, “So fucking perfect, baby boy. One more time and then Daddy’s gonna make you ‘come your brains out.’”

“Da—I’m...unnngh—” Dean shuddered, arms clinging to Castiel’s shoulders once again. It was time. In a second, he simultaneously killed the power to the plug and jerked his thigh (and Dean’s only sense of friction) out of reach.

“No, no, _no!”_ Dean cried out, a tiny sob making his body shake at the lost contact. His hips stuttered in the air, and Castiel knew without even looking down that his baby’s cock was an angry, denied scarlet. Dean pulled him in impossibly closer, and he draped himself over his baby, pressing legs together in a way that leaves all sensitive parts devoid of contact.

Fresh tears soaked into the fabric of his shirt and Dean hiccupped around a sniffle.

“Shhh,” Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head, “You did so well for me, sweetheart. God, you’re incredible. I’m so proud of my baby boy.”

Keeping his touches calm and unhurried, Castiel stroked Dean’s sweaty hair off his forehead, kissing back up to panting lips. He paused to swipe away the stray tears that made glimmering paths down his baby’s cheeks.

“Daddy,” Dean sighed, barely even audible in a humid puff against his neck.

“I’m right here, sweet boy. So good for Daddy, so obedient and patient,” Castiel beamed down. How can such a man even exist? A shy smile crooked Dean’s lips and a spark brightened his red-rimmed eyes, “Are you ready to come now?”

His baby bit his lips coyly, nodding.

A sudden idea crosses Castiel’s mind.

Sitting back a little, he looked down between them where his own spend was cooling on the soft stomach and little pudge he adored. Castiel dipped two fingers in the mess, swirling them around and coating his digits. When he looked back up, Dean’s coyness had vanished and his pupils were just a blown as before.

“Can you be a good boy and take Daddy’s fingers?” Castiel asked, already raising his hand to hover over Dean’s chin.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean whispered, “Wanna… _please._ ”

Without further hesitation, Castiel pushed his sticky fingers into the hot cavern of his boy’s mouth, goosebumps prickling across his arms when Dean’s tongue immediately began swirling around the mess. His baby’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned like something out of an adult film. If Castiel were fifteen years younger, he was sure he’d be eager to go another round.

“Fuck, you take anything I give you so well, baby boy,” He praised. Dean’s eyes flew open again and another moan vibrated around Castiel’s fingers as he turned the plug back on. His baby pushed back into the sensation. And for a final touch, he wrapped his free hand around Dean’s searing cock and redoubled his efforts. Dean is writhed and thrust back and forth between the competing stimuli, drool slipping down his cheek from where he’s still suckling at Castiel’s fingers, “Good boy, take what you need. Come for Daddy, sweetheart. Want you to come just for me, my love.”

“Da— _auuuhhh…_ ” Dean gave a peak groan and suddenly his cock was twitching in Castiel’s palm, spurts of release casting beautiful designs that dripped into his belly button.

Castiel kept stroking him through his climax until his baby began jerking in oversensitivity and his lips had gone slack around licked-clean digits. Dean was little more than a loose pile of limbs when Castiel turned the plug off and released the softening cock from his grip. Keeping sticky fingers from smearing all over his tired baby, Castiel spread his body over Dean’s and dotted kisses across his tranquil features.

“That’s my boy. Such a good job, baby,” he mumbled between kisses, “Daddy’s perfect boy.”

Slowly, limb by limb, Dean began to resurface from his blissed-out haze and nuzzled in against Castiel’s cheek. Humming a soft note of acknowledgement, Dean brushed lazy lips over the bolt of his jaw.

With heavy, relaxed arms still slung over his shoulders, Castiel eased the plug out of his baby’s quivering hole, hushing his discomforted whimpers. And after wrapping the toy up in the towel that had been tucked under Dean’s ass, he used the whole thing to wipe up the tacky spend on Dean’s belly—the wadded towel then unceremoniously dropped over the side of the bed. Castiel planted one more lingering kiss to his baby’s cheek before shimmying out of his arms and off the bed.

“Daddy?” Dean murmured. Castiel’s soiled clothes joined the small avalanche of items on the floor and he fished clean boxers out of the dresser for himself, then grabbed a pair of cute briefs with dinosaurs on them for his baby.

“Just getting everything cleaned up and then I’m gonna grab some water for you, sweetheart,” Castiel smiled. Once the dinosaur underwear has been shimmied up thick thighs, Castiel met Dean’s gaze and brushed a few sweaty stands from his forehead, “I’ll be back in a second and then we can snuggle all you want, alright?”

Dean’s lip bobbed but he quietly mumbled, “Okay, Daddy.”

Castiel hesitated, shifting his weight between his feet. He really didn’t want to leave him. Dean’s body shivered slightly despite the humid warmth of sex that filled the room, and Castiel knew that all the endorphins and vulnerability buzzing through his baby’s veins had him in a delicate state of mind—but Dean needed water and at least a little food. The few times at the beginning of their exploration into scening that both had fallen asleep before grabbing aftercare water and snacks or simply forgotten in favor of skipping straight to cuddling, Dean had woken up with something akin to a shitty hangover that lasted most of the morning after. Finally, with a sigh, Castiel fixed the covers to wrap Dean up in a cocoon, resigning himself to the fact that leaving was just a necessity at the moment.

With one last quick kiss, Castiel hurried out through the hallway and into the kitchen. He didn’t bother to turn the lights on, making his way to the cupboard then faucet by memory. With a chilly, filled water bottle hanging from one hand he grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and then a package of grapes and a pudding cup from the fridge.

Castiel slips back into their bedroom hardly a minute later, but it seems to have been enough time for new tears to start rolling down Dean’s flushed cheeks.

“Oh, baby,” Castiel sighed, approaching the bed. He dumped the snacks on the nightstand and scooted himself up onto the bed. Dean had rolled to his side, curled up into a loose ball, “Daddy’s right here, sweetheart. I brought you some nice cold water and some sweet stuff to eat. I have pudding...doesn’t that sound good?”

Dean squirmed under the covers and released a breath that he seems to have been holding. In the warm glow of the lamplight, brilliant emerald eyes met Castiel’s and the beginnings of a smile quirked Dean’s shapely lips. He smoothed his hand reassuringly of the soft round of his baby’s ass under the dinosaurs. 

Castiel’s heart clenched with a brilliant squeeze beneath his ribs, and he knows he’s fallen just that much more in love.

“Yeah, Daddy.”

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quick little PWP! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
